


【APH/冷战组】底特律：变质

by Kozato (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Kozato
Summary: ——冷战组，露米露——原梗来自《底特律：变人》（私设如山——阿米买了个那啥仿生人露的故事（就是用来那啥的，你们懂的——车的部分先米露：处男p/主前戏，后露米：觉醒后/主正戏（段落前有标明





	【APH/冷战组】底特律：变质

正文：

“WR450，登录你的名字。”  
“伊万·布拉金斯基。”  
…Loading…  
“我是伊万·布拉金斯基。”

阿尔弗雷德搭车把伊万带回去的时候，就不停地打量着这个新买的伴侣型仿生人。极少有人会买伴侣型，因为如果只是有“那方面”有需求的话，购买性爱型仿生人就足够了，或者花钱去夜店爽一把，反正都是同一型号。  
而伴侣型由于情感机能的配置是所有型号中最高级的，价格昂贵。不过好处是可以私人订制，按照顾客喜欢的模样制作，不会和满大街撞脸的仿生人混为一谈。  
还有不同人需求的行动模式，有些男性想要一个贤妻良母，那么就会载入家政型仿生人的程式；有些女孩儿想要强壮的男朋友，就按要求升级他们的格斗技能，这么多五花八门的条件一提，造价就更贵了。  
阿尔弗雷德只是个还没毕业的大学生，哪儿来那么多钱去买一个定制男友？  
他坐在自动驾驶的出租车后座上对身边的伊万左捏捏手臂，右戳戳脸颊，就差扒了衣服仔仔细细抚摸一遍：“那家伙可真厉害，居然真的用废弃零件给我组装了一个出来。”  
正规商店里的压根买不起，幸好有个亲友痴迷于改造仿生人，那是个定居于此的英/国人：亚瑟。他也乐意接受阿尔弗雷德的请求，收一点小钱不是重点，能精进自己的技术才是他的目的，还主动揽下了后期升级改造的活。  
这台原型是WR400性爱型仿生人，夜总会里的常见款式。被他这么一改装，看上去出奇地不错，脸也是阿尔弗雷德喜欢的类型，至于其他机能...唔，还是回家了再说。  
阿尔弗雷德边想边凑近了几分，仔细打量着干净嫩白的皮肤所模拟出来的外貌，虽然很中意，但谁能告诉他为啥是斯拉夫人的脸，导致登录姓名时一时嘴快随口编了个常见的俄/罗/斯名。银发紫眸倒是可以随时改变颜色的组件，不过他觉得这样就很好。  
伊万面对快要坐到自己身上的主人运行了一两秒，判断出现在作为伴侣应该做的行为：搂抱。  
一条手臂从后背揽住阿尔弗雷德，用宽大的手掌握住了他的腰：“当心。”  
说罢出租车拐过一个弯角，惯性把阿尔弗雷德往伊万怀里撞，可以说是非常贴心的亲密行为了。  
“哇哦～”阿尔弗雷德吹了个口哨，起初他还在担心亚瑟本就是因兴趣自学，改造会出现问题，现在看来还不错：“我应该多给他打点钱。”  
就是除了声音有点像小孩子，怕不是直接用了儿童型仿生人的音频处理器。  
从伊万身上爬起来的时候阿尔弗雷德不小心扯动了那条脖子里的白围巾，这是在亚瑟那儿见到的时候就戴在伊万脖子里的。他当时没多问，可现在拉下了一点，就清晰地看见脖子处的皮肤层出现了一道痕迹，应该是模拟成像的小bug，看上去就像有人往他脖子上砍了一刀留下伤痕。  
“......”  
刚才谁说要给那家伙多打钱的？果然废料就是废料，有点小缺陷也在所难免，居然还用围巾遮起来...该夸他聪明还是坑货？

“您已抵达目的地，感谢您选择乘坐底特律计程车，期待与您再次相见。”  
车辆在路边停下，伊万右额处的LED圆环闪烁几下付清了车费，任由阿尔弗雷德拽着下了车。  
雨一直在下，阿尔弗雷德小跑了几步到屋前掌纹一扫开了门。左右看看，另外两个合租的室友都没在家，只有一位女性家政型仿生人迎了上来：“欢迎回来，阿尔弗雷德。您的床单已经清洁完毕，请问现在是否要把下午点心送到您房间里去？”  
“哦哦知道了，今天暂时不吃。”阿尔弗雷德把外套递给她，利索地直接带伊万回了自己房间。  
“好了，现在让我检查一下其他机能吧。”  
阿尔弗雷德看着乖巧地坐在床上的伊万，露出了有点小兴奋的笑容。要是不好用，看他怎么把亚瑟暴锤一顿，这可是花了他两年的汉堡钱呢！

——————————

【米露】：  
阿尔弗雷德脱衣服的时候表现有点猴急，三下五除二就扒得一干二净。年轻人火气盛很正常，不然也不需要增加换床单的频率了，隔三差五早晨起来看到星条旗内裤里的一滩遗精在时刻提醒着他：该找个合适的对象了。  
性向是个问题，个人喜好是个问题，合不合适是个问题...攻受是最大的问题！  
不过如果是仿生人的话，这一切就都不是问题了。  
伊万已经脱下了所有衣物——在阿尔弗雷德的命令下，说是要检查身体，光溜溜地躺在床上任由人抚摸。  
外表看上去只有脖子上一处bug，还好还好，不是什么太大的瑕疵，那么接下来就是...  
阿尔弗雷德视奸过没有呼吸起伏的胸膛和肌理分明的腰腹，落在了还未激发勃起功能的性器官上，那东西看得他忍不住跟自己的比较了一下，遂即有点尴尬地咽了口口水，若无其事地下达指令。  
“伊万，硬起来给我看。”  
阿尔弗雷德伸手摸了摸滑柔的臀胯，从外侧摸索进双腿间的缝隙，而伊万也配合地微微打开一点伊甸园的入口，任暧昧的指尖快要戳到下垂的囊袋。性爱型仿生人专门加强过皮肤质感，使其摸上去与真人无差。  
伊万很听话，他总是冲阿尔弗雷德浅浅地笑着，这是伴侣型都会配备的机能，面对恋人时必要的温柔——特别是在做爱前夕。他清楚地接收到了命令，并且会毫不犹豫地执行。  
右臂向下探去，细看之下光滑地有些不可思议，明明看脸应该是个毛发旺盛的种族，身上却连一根体毛都没有，包括阴囊周围。这么一看，反倒是脖子里那条疤让伊万更像人类，所谓残缺即是美。  
阿尔弗雷德看着那只指甲整齐的大手握住了关键部位，喉结再度上下滑动，直勾勾地目视着买回来的恋人做出和人类自慰时一样的动作。  
仿生人当然不需要这么做，勃起对他来说跟抬起手臂一样是预先设定好的机制，只需要触发即可，是为了跟人类无限相近才配置了这一连串多余但诱人的联锁行为。  
很明显这是非常有效的，阿尔弗雷德已经把整个手掌都伸入了两腿之间，握着一只手包不过来的囊袋轻轻把玩，没有扎人的毛发捏上去柔软薄嫩，但视线全被逐渐涨大的性器官吸引去了。  
不得不说那东西做的很漂亮，以人类正常的生理反应速度勃发起微翘的弧度，并且从头部开始泛出深粉色，沿着模拟出来的经络往下延展，把整根大家伙衬地威猛雄壮。  
“咕...”  
阿尔弗雷德空咽了不知第几次，他松开蛋蛋转为顺着根部向上划去，还着意戳了戳暴起的青筋，想看看这到底只是图层还是真如其状，结果令他很满意，那根根分明的凸起是货真价实的，如果被这玩意儿插的话...  
咳，想什么呢。阿尔弗雷德继续“研究”起顶端的肉冠，甚至屈指弹了弹圆润硕大的茎头，这放在普通人类身上肯定会觉得疼痛，但仿生人不会。  
伊万已经放开了自己的阴茎，眼瞅着主人的脸在胯前越凑越近，程序运作让他分析出现在该做的事情：主动把阿尔弗雷德的头往下按了按。  
“呃？”  
眼看着巨根直接贴在了自己脸上，阿尔弗雷德愣了一下，心里骂了一句脏话，但其实并不讨厌。  
仿生人身上是不会有体味的，所以夜店里会准备各种味道的精油供顾客选择，涂抹在他们的身上、下体、体内，增加兴致。阿尔弗雷德没有准备那样的东西，他用鼻尖挑了挑发烫的肉棍，没什么异味，于是大胆的张嘴——咬了下去。  
如果伊万是人类，恐怕要落下终身恐惧了。而他仅仅闪了两下黄色警告，归于平静。  
阿尔弗雷德没有恶意只是出于好奇，嘴唇磨了几下就放开了，自己花钱买的东西他可不想弄坏。口感倒是不错，人造产物在内壁粘膜上弹滑呲溜，不过他在这之前也没尝过人类的鸡儿，比较不出差别来。

“伊万，把腿打开，扩张后穴给我看。”  
阿尔弗雷德爬起身正对着伊万坐好，还不忘用手心把那根东西上遗留的口水胡乱擦了擦，恋恋不舍地撸了几把才放开，看来是真的很好这口。  
微弯的大白腿在眼前一阵扭动，最后在他眼前彻底暴露了秘密风光。谁没有中二过呢，说一句“芝麻开门”就能控制玻璃门向两边划开的游戏在长大后居然用来让别人打开腿...阿尔弗雷德边不怀好意地打量边乐呵着。  
为了服从指令，伊万已经坐起来了，他调整完体位毫不犹豫地将两根手指往自己身下的小洞戳。  
仿生人是不会痛的，伊万只是微微低着头，英俊的五官没有因这种自渎行为发生变化，低垂的紫水晶保持着永恒的清澈，与正在实施的举动格格不入。  
阿尔弗雷德紧盯着洞口，除了G片还是第一次凑近看这种地方，也说不出有什么不同。白白嫩嫩的皮肤中间围了一圈颜色较深的皱褶，被两根手指撑开进入，不断旋转扩充，像是小时候把手插进巧克力味甜甜圈中间的洞里玩儿。  
他不自觉地摸上自己膨胀起来的小兄弟，半是按耐半是抚慰，就着美景撸了两下终于想起来有哪里不同了。  
“伊万，别不出声，叫给我听。”性爱型怎么能不会叫床呢？  
指根再一次没入穴口的时候，伊万眨眨眼，一声低低的音调从鼻腔传出：“嗯...”由于音频组件的原因，听上去像蜷在床头孤独地舔舐伤口的小型猫科动物。  
阿尔弗雷德满意了，这才对嘛，以往看黄片的时候就着呻吟撸管被他当成了享受，现在能听现场版了：“对，再多叫一点...”他望向下体的美妙景致，左手不由自主地握着物什上下匀速运动。  
“唔..唔...”  
尽管不会有感觉，但伊万听话地呜咽出了声，伴着后穴里抽插的水声连全身的皮肤都染上了淡粉色。这真是太人性化了，各项生物模块使得他们做爱时的反应是如此接近人类，各种姿势都玩得起、还不用担心的病、不会怀孕和让人怀孕、甚至算不上是出轨，怪不得一经推出就广受好评。  
阿尔弗雷德也听到了黏腻的摩擦声，这让他有点好奇了。他能理解性爱型仿生人的穴道内会自动分泌润滑剂，迎合人类的粗暴进入，不过对于一个处男来说，他觉得今天能打开许多扇新世界的大门。  
伊万在没得到命令之前是不会停止动作的，即便无色无味的润滑剂已经溢满了他的两指，从缝隙和边沿拉出长长的丝线润湿了刚换的床单。绯红色也慢慢爬上了脸颊，除了脖子上的那一处成像bug，伊万已经完整的表现出了渴求的模样。  
“？”突然，伊万的处理器好像停顿了一下，他探头向下看去，后穴里已然多了一根不属于自己的手指。  
“抱歉抱歉，我也想进去摸摸。”手指的主人睁大眼睛望向重新运转程序的伊万：“可以吗？”  
黏糊糊的液体顺着阿尔弗雷德的手指淌到掌心里，插在其中和本来就在里面的两根一起搅动了两圈，被温暖紧实的内壁包容起来的感觉很舒适，像小时候玩的史莱姆软泥，但远没有埋进身体里的触觉柔和且色情。  
伊万当然不会说出拒绝的话，他点点头，开始由着阿尔弗雷德带动用加到了三根的粗细插入抽出。  
“嗯..主人...？”小声嘤咛与加重的呼吸声一起回荡在阿尔弗雷德耳边，当然，呼吸只来自他自己一个人。  
这句软软的话语带着一点点哀求像一颗子弹击中了小英雄的心脏，尤其还是用“主人”这种不太存在于现代人类之间的称呼。他深吸一口气，抓着伊万的手一起从小洞中退了出来。  
“我上你的时候，你可以叫我‘阿尔弗’。”阿尔弗雷德扒开两条大长腿压了上去，把硬邦邦的小弟弟顶在入口处。  
“虽然‘主人’也不错...不过以后玩主仆play的时候再叫吧。”面对即将到来的第一次，他稍微有点紧张地碎碎念和胡思乱想起来，一会想着这也是在破伊万的处子之身...大概？一会又想着至少是重新组装之后的第一次。

伊万的身高比阿尔弗雷德还要高一些，光看体型还以为是用来在码头、仓库等地方搬重物干粗活的力量型仿生人。但这是阿尔弗雷德最满意的地方之一，他喜欢征服比自己强壮的人。  
“啊唔..阿尔弗…”这次不用阿尔弗雷德的命令了，在做爱时必须发出叫声是预先设定好的程式，除非主人不让。  
他架起两条修长的大腿扛在肩上用力地进入那个在视奸下玩弄了许久的洞口，为从未体验过的触感顺着龟头一路往根茎缠绕而去，仿佛伊万全身上下只有这处洞穴是有生命的，蠕动着黏上阿尔弗雷德的阴茎。  
性爱型仿生人的性器、肛口、还有口腔都自有一套迎合性器官的运作程式，此时缩起皱褶追着肉棒去嘬，也难怪阿尔弗雷德只尝试了几次就沉溺于没有技巧地蛮力冲撞中去了。  
看G片学技巧是一回事，可当真正用上就是另一回事了。仿生人可没有前列腺可以触碰，捏揉性器官也仅仅是给人类自身提升掌控感，这一切对于处男来说都有点刺激了。  
这直接导致了阿尔弗雷德迅速因过度亢奋交待了第一发就气喘吁吁地躺倒在床上。  
伊万见状直起身，体贴地将薄被盖在他的身上。穴口的精液落下一两滴，在紫色瞳孔下洇散开来，这让伊万很快就得出“更换床单”的选项。至于事后清理...他缩紧了穴口，将余下的精液锁在体内，这种事情他自己会去做的。

——————————

【露米】：  
阿尔弗雷德直到被公主抱到床上，也没明白伊万到底为什么会突然变成「Deviant（异常仿生人）」。  
他揉着被推搡地生疼的胳膊，看着伊万“砰”一声关上了房门，还不忘上锁，然后转身步步生风地向他走来。  
别误会，这可不是被伊万伤到的。  
阿尔弗雷德的那两位室友都不是省油的灯，尤其在对待仿生人上，与阿尔弗雷德的态度大相径庭。他们俩是因仿生人兴起而失业，导致现在只能打打零工，因此满腹怨气都撒在他们身上，把仿生人当工具使，动不动就打骂不休。  
看三人凑钱买的那个家政型就知道，身上多少被烟头烫伤的痕迹，哪一次不是阿尔弗雷德借故把她支走，不然早就被他们弄坏掉了。  
这也是为什么阿尔弗雷德刻意瞒着他们偷偷把伊万带回来藏在房间里，可毕竟在同一屋檐下，不到两个月还是被发现了。  
他们嘲笑阿尔弗雷德的性取向也好，讽刺他买了一个“性玩具”也罢，阿尔弗雷德不曾在意别人的眼光，但他们千不该万不该对伊万动手。  
所有仿生人是被强制设定了不允许伤害人类的，所以即便被人用酒杯砸到脸上，伊万也只能选择退让而不是反击。而这么大的动静，阿尔弗雷德从学校回来刚踏进门就注意到了，紧接着被伊万脸上的蓝血气到发疯。  
——那可是老子（花那么多钱买回来）的人！  
要不是为了分担房租，他才不会跟这两个人同住。大学宿舍多人挤一间，他总不能再带个恋人住进去；城市内房租极高，合租是唯一的选择，可偏偏就摊上了这么两个室友。  
“不许碰他！”  
阿尔弗雷德喊完就推开伊万扑了上去，左打对方一拳右挨别人一脚，三个人滚作一团谁也不让谁。但毕竟是二对一，那两人的年纪也比阿尔弗雷德要大上不少，正是壮年，阿尔弗雷德渐渐落了下风。  
后来，脑袋上挨了几下的他就不知道发生什么事了。只是在被围殴中瞄到一直因命令站立不动的伊万突然出现在了他的身边，在闭上眼之前看见他额角的警告指示灯一阵红圈乱闪，然后耳边传来的是数十声干净利落的击打。  
紧接着阿尔弗雷德感觉自己被抱了起来，来自那两个男人的呻吟和痛哼逐渐远去，直到被彻底隔绝在了自己房间的门外。

伊万的LED显示灯直到现在才变回了蓝色，他自己也很难用已有的程序来解释：为什么看到阿尔弗雷德挨打的时候，会有那么强力的信念去冲破来自命令的阻碍。  
“伊..万？”  
伊万没有顾上回复，这是他第一次没能及时回应阿尔弗雷德的呼唤。因为他正急于扫描人类的全身：脑波正常，心跳正常，呼吸正常，淤青和擦碰仅是外伤，两三天就能愈合。  
然后才对上主人的蓝色眼睛...“主人”？阿尔弗雷德从未让他这样叫过，在今天之前他也只是执行“阿尔弗”这一称呼而已。  
“你...”阿尔弗雷德忍不住探向挂在伊万额头的蓝血：“你没事吧？”  
“没事。”伊万把靠枕垫起来，让他躺得更舒适些，然后去翻书桌抽屉里的创可贴。这些东西连阿尔弗雷德自己都不清楚买回来后放在哪儿了，但是伊万只要见过一次就会储存在记忆体内，不会忘记。  
“伊万...”阿尔弗雷德这才有空回想刚才的事情，他意识到这跟最近被曝光出来的“异常仿生人”的行为极其相像。  
安顿好阿尔弗雷德，伊万得空拿毛巾擦了擦脸上的液体钛，受伤之后需要适当补充这种物质，这是他的电池和能量，但家里暂时没有。听到自己的名字，他转过头看向一脸复杂的阿尔弗雷德。  
“你把他们揍了一顿？”  
“是。”  
伊万回答地很干脆，没有人类的犹豫和意图掩盖。但答完之后却又奇怪地软体不稳定起来，他不知道这是什么情况，只是突然间很在意阿尔弗雷德看向自己的眼神，却又无法扫描和分析出那里面的含义。他只好启动了自检程序，希望能得到答案。  
近期异常仿生人造成的事件越来越多，几乎都是不良影响，阿尔弗雷德跟伊万一起看新闻的时候还嘀咕着：“靠，居然杀人？太过分了！”颇有正义感的小伙子气呼呼地把叉子扔在桌上，伊万见状换了一个，叉起盘子里的汉堡肉送进他嘴里。  
“这也太...”  
伊万停顿了一下，他清晰地察觉到软体随着阿尔弗雷德的话音不断波动。  
“太帅了吧！”  
“......”  
自检完毕，各项机能运行正常。

“你难道载入了格斗术？好强啊！”阿尔弗雷德看上去并无大碍，激动地坐直了身子。  
按照惯性思维，性爱型根本不可能有战斗力，要是早知道伊万那么厉害，阿尔弗雷德才不会逞强一个打两个。  
“我的躯体虽然是WR型，但四肢是从军用型上卸下来的；终端处理器采用了RK系列原型机，所以才能在二次组装后取得完美协调。”  
伊万一五一十地把自身数据报了一遍，以前都是阿尔弗雷德问什么答什么，即便主动做些事也都是以他为中心，这次却自说自话地介绍起了自己。说罢又多看几眼阿尔弗雷德的神色，试图从他脸上分析出点难以理解的东西。  
“我的上帝...亚瑟那家伙打造出了一个什么怪物啊...”  
阿尔弗雷德夸张地叫了起来，对好友简直佩服地五体投地。之前只觉得伊万各项机能虽算不上伴侣型中最高级的，但总体上已经很满意了，现在得知除了赏心悦目以外还那么强，理想中的完美恋人！  
他忍不住抱了上去，这一个多月的相处，已经对这个动作很熟练了。伊万总会温柔地环住他，亲吻焕发着活力的金发，并且在得到许可的情况下亲遍笑意盎然的脸颊，最后交换一个绵长热烈的深吻。  
但现在伊万却没动，说话的语调像是闹变扭的小孩子：“阿尔弗觉得我是怪物吗？”他居然学会了质疑。  
“这是在夸你～”阿尔弗雷德加重了手臂抱揽的力道，抱着亲爱的大宝贝不松手。他误解了伊万的意思：“别担心，我不会说出去的。至于那两个家伙...我就说这是我的命令你才会揍人，大不了我搬出去！谁怕谁啊！”  
语毕，灵活的大脑已经高速运转起来：这话说的轻巧，上哪儿去能在短时间内找个容身之处啊？要不先去亚瑟那儿睡几天客厅？还能让他给伊万修修，嗯，就这么愉快的决定了。  
“阿尔弗...”伊万觉得自己从未这么清明过，同时也感到了前所未有的迷茫。无数咨询在飞速运转中等待处理：关于自己的、关于这个世界的、关于阿尔弗雷德的。  
“所以你现在有自己的思想了吗？”阿尔弗雷德从他胸膛前抬起头，好奇地问道。  
而伊万，第一次犹豫了：“我...”说实话，他不知道。思想是什么？是指发生在程式之外的行为吗？他应该拥有吗？  
“我不知道。”他还是诚实回答了，这可真少见，作为储存了上百种姿势、上千种玩法、上万种故事和各种日常实用知识以及军用体术的他，从来都是有问必答，从来没被难倒过。  
“很简单，试一下就知道了。”阿尔弗雷德主意极多，想必在学校里也是个领导型人物，他从伊万怀里起身坐端正，问出了一个问题——  
“你还爱我吗？”  
“......”  
伊万是真的没回答上来，但他立刻明白了阿尔弗雷德的意思。  
作为伴侣型，他最基础的设定就是必须要爱自己的恋人，也就是主人。无论对方是什么样的人做出过什么事，也无关表达爱的形式因人而异，都要作为伴侣去爱人类。  
“看，没法干脆利落地说出‘我爱你’，就证明你已经开始独立思考了。”  
阿尔弗雷德的分析冷静而确凿，就像没有意识到这意味着他的恋人“变心”了。他不是某些缠着男朋友问“你到底爱不爱我”，得不到迅速而满意的回答就会耍小脾气的女生，最关键的——他一直把伊万当人看，是人，当然会变。  
“不是的...阿尔弗...”伊万想要反驳，可是不知道该说什么，有一种超负荷过载的异常感。载入了十三种通用语言的他此刻却找不到任何一句话能表达自己想说的意思。  
“别废话了，不如来深入确认一下？”阿尔弗雷德自说自话地去扒伊万的衣服，一手揪住了他的围巾，表情有点不太对劲：“我要你上我，现在。”

“啊啊——痛..啊...”  
当那根被阿尔弗雷德赞许过无数遍的粗壮阴茎真的插入人类的后庭时，可怜的孩子哀叫着后悔了。  
阿尔弗雷德刚才其实是一时没刹住，才说出了那句话的。他并非看上去那样毫不在意，很多时候，只是假装读不懂沉默的含义。  
对于伊万的模棱两可的态度，他一边结合从新闻里听说的异常仿生人行为理智分析，一边早就磨碎了滋长在心尖尖上的小牙。他确实不会撒个娇生个气等着男朋友来哄，但他会用自己的方式来解决问题。  
这种感觉就像是辛辛苦苦种了一季的瓜，还未成熟之际得知洪水就要来了，人们都说：别管田地了赶紧逃命去吧。阿尔弗雷德的选择是：宁愿让瓜毁在自己手里，就算再重背起就跑。  
不过接下来发生的事，算是他搬起瓜砸自己的脚了。  
“慢..慢...”  
阿尔弗雷德开始抱怨亚瑟为什么给伊万装了一个那么大的鸡巴，他觉得自己几乎要被捅穿了。再多的润滑剂也无法让第一次绽放的小穴得到宽慰，穴口的皱褶伸展到了极致，洞口被圆柱体艰难地撑开，又被严丝合缝地堵上。  
说到润滑，阿尔弗雷德简直不想回忆：说实话，把伊万买回来之后，他就没想过做下面那个，所以也就没有准备过润滑剂这类东西。于是两人光溜溜的坐在床上思考了一会儿人生之后，伊万微笑着表示他来解决。  
然后就眼见着他握起自己的小弟弟，往手心里射了一注白液，就像按下水枪的扳机一样简单。  
“......”阿尔弗雷德翻了翻白眼表示：“你早泄？”尽管他知道这并不是真的精液，跟后穴会分泌的润滑剂是同一样东西。  
“不，我要勃起多久都可以，但是为了人类身体健康着想，最佳性交时间是三十分钟左右，最多则不超过一个小时。”  
伊万认真地做起了科普，看着阿尔弗雷德有点质疑和挑衅的目光，他眨眨眼头一歪，又加了一句：“不然试试？”  
这些小动作已然完全是个人类了，银发在额前晃动，掩不住赤裸裸的眼神从淡紫色中流露，猥亵过每一寸白皙的肌肤。  
和人类只是单纯的欣赏不同，伊万是真的在用程序分析该从何下手，是一下接一下拍打他的屁股还是含着胸前的乳珠不放？无论哪一种，可以确信的是：很快，它们将布满伊万留下的爱欲痕迹。  
面对这种程度的视奸，阿尔弗雷德颇为得意地勾勾手指，攻受转换后的他倒是有了点主人的架势：“来啊，试试就试试。”  
然后很快的，他就为此付出了代价。  
“轻...你他妈..我让你轻点...啊...”  
根本用不了三十分钟，只是第一次完整进入就让阿尔弗雷德快要痛萎了，但又该死地正好在他能承受的最大限度之内。那东西磨着肉壁死命顶进花心，他唯一能做的事情就是语不成声的怒骂，接连不断的抽气让他明白了什么是会呼吸的痛。  
“会呼吸”？正把他按在床上操的家伙还真不需要呼吸这一机能。  
伊万当然具有作为攻方的执行力，毕竟会买男性伴侣型的大多还是以女性为主。但这不代表模控生命公司会忽视小众群体的需求，肛交的注意事项也都载入了记忆体。  
所以并不是阿尔弗雷德的身体素质异于常人，而是伊万一边精准地计算着他的最大承受度，一边把自己送了进去，但他的阿尔弗实在是太会鬼喊鬼叫了，听上去杀猪般凄惨。

“放松。”伊万不得不停下了一会，他本身是没有性欲的，所以无论是内壁温暖湿滑的软软含弄，还是肠肉绕在性器官上的层层蜷缩，他都不会乱了一分一毫方寸，只是为了人类服务而已。  
——应该是这样才对。  
事实上，他只是停顿了一下，便有些急不可耐地往最深处挤，迫切地想要听到更多阿尔弗雷德发出的声音。  
“不...啊——出去..出去啊啊！”阿尔弗雷德吞下自己酿的苦酒，刚咽下一口就忙不迭地想要把它们吐出来，只可惜这次用的是下面那张小嘴，而吞进去的东西也并不是他能控制的。  
他怀疑自己快要被顶穿了，好吧，如果这是真的，又将会变成一起异常仿生人犯下的恶性事件。并且新闻主持人可能会以平稳而沉重的语调这样说道：某校大学生琼斯在家中被异常仿生人活活操死在床上。  
伊万有点委屈地听从了指令，都是他的错才会让阿尔弗雷德痛到受不了。他明明一直都相信着自己的数据分析不会有问题，可是现在却不敢确信了：“好。”言简意赅的执行，这个习惯一时间改不了。  
巨物拔出的感觉清晰极了，处子的穴道敏感异常，几乎能一寸寸判断出那上面暴起的青筋是如何蜿蜒曲折，擦着阿尔弗雷德发颤的穴壁往外退去。  
“啊..哈...”阿尔弗雷德的声音小了下去，是因为饱胀感逐渐下降，也可能是稍微清醒一点之后终于意识到自己的叫声太过狂野了。他闭上不断呻吟的嘴唇，改为用长短不齐的呼吸努力忽视后穴被初次打开的不适。  
伊万一直都细心抚慰着阿尔弗雷德身上每一处刚刚开发的敏感点，无论是被亲吻过的脖颈还是褪下包皮后的肉球，这些都是通过储存在记忆体中的大数据才做到的：通常情况下人类的敏感点分布在何处。  
阿尔弗雷德刚喘口气，却发现伊万在身体里停下不动了。  
“阿尔弗。”紧接着，是软绵绵的呼唤声。一如往常凑在他耳边说的情话那般甜腻，可现在阿尔弗雷德觉得有些不妙。  
“抱歉，阿尔弗，我没能了解你的身体就贸然进来了。”伊万真诚地致歉，并且毫无廉耻心地说出了接下来的话：“所以为了让你能舒服，我要采集一些数据，能告诉我你现在的感受吗？”  
“哈？什么..玩意？？？”  
没等阿尔弗雷德拒绝出口，他真切地感受到伊万的自主行动能力越来越强了，说直接点就是：他不听话了！  
退到一半的阴茎严严实实地堵在原处，硕大的龟头卡在甬道中间，有点进退两难的样子，但其实是伊万故意的。  
“阿尔弗，现在是什么感觉？”  
“什...”  
这是什么狗日的问题？采集数据是个什么鬼！做爱中有这个步骤吗？  
伊万扣住了阿尔弗雷德意图往后退去的腰身，他真的越来越放肆了，握着逐渐被掐红的软肉执拗地让分身保持在肠壁中的一点上。  
“放开我！难受死了！”阿尔弗雷德又加大了音量，嚷嚷着抬腿就要给伊万一脚，却造成了那东西的位移：“啊...”  
起初是涨得有些难受，但是伊万退出了一部分之后就好多了，顶多是觉得有异物入侵，可这一下意外的顶弄让他尝到了一种前所未有的滋味。一阵酥麻从尾椎迅速地窜上小腹，虽然因触碰时间过短一闪而逝，但这股电流是真真实实地传入了大脑，舒爽得他一时失了语。  
伊万对这个恋人的脾气是了解的，这在他的计算之内，他就着这个姿势顶在那处，再次追问道：“然后呢？刚才那一下是什么感觉？”  
“啊！别动...”  
“嗯，我不动。”  
怎么这个时候又听话了呢？伊万深知自己的肉冠正抵在一个叫前列腺的男性特有性腺器官上，相关知识也告诉了他这个用手指就能触碰到的地方对人体而言意味着什么，以及在性爱中的作用。  
“......”居然...真的不动了...  
阿尔弗雷德有点抓狂，他心里有一种声音再呐喊：想再尝一次那种感觉，又不知道该如何开口。这种事情G片里可没教过他啊，到底是什么原理？

这种僵持持续了一段时间，直到小阿尔弗在伊万的撸动下再次精神起来，整个人也红着脸恢复了状态。  
“喂...”这次是阿尔弗雷德先开的口，以前都是他主宰一切，就算换了位置也应当是如此：“你是没电了吗？”  
伊万不紧不慢地答道：“我的初始电量可以确保运行147年。”  
“妈的..”妈的人工智障！这是重点吗！阿尔弗雷德才不信以伊万的高端处理器会理解不出他话里的真实含义。  
咬牙切齿的表情印在淡紫色的人造虹膜上，光学组件成像清晰度极佳，将阿尔弗雷德每一个细微末节的表情都尽收眼底，看得伊万心里痒痒的。他依稀想起在工厂中第一次被启动时，看清了这个陌生的世界而心生悸动，但还未细细体味很快就被重置摆在了货架上。  
现在，阿尔弗雷德就是他的新世界。  
“阿尔弗想要我怎么做？”伊万的语气一如既往地顺从，可这会儿配合天真的笑容，却怎么都察觉出一丝危险，他垂下脑袋认真地望向那双吸引他的湛蓝。  
阿尔弗雷德被看得浑身不自在，他揪着伊万的胳膊强行在被贯穿的情况下坐起身，脸上的傲气在这一举一动间被撕开了一条裂缝：“嘶...给个准话，到底上不上？”  
不过有时候也只需要这一条缝隙，就能顺着它剖开鲜美的肉体，汲取四溢的汁液。伊万是没有嗅觉的，却仿佛能嗅到近在咫尺的金发散发出荷尔蒙的气味；他也该是没有心跳的，可这种怦然心动又该如何解释呢？  
伊万接住了压不住体内躁动而软了腰的恋人，这次是抱着阿尔弗雷德一起躺倒了下去，连带着下体一送，睾丸啪地一声撞在了白花花的臀瓣上。  
“唔嗯！”  
原本还有半句讥讽的话这下是彻底说不出口了，哽在嗓子里化作一声呜咽，却又倔强地不愿叫出来。  
伊万抱紧了阿尔弗雷德没有松手，就算听到了他的痛哼也舍不得放开，只好说点什么引开注意力：“阿尔弗实在太紧了。”  
“...闭嘴。”  
“是我提供的润滑剂还不够吗？下次多射一点给你？”  
“......该死..我会把你榨干...”  
“对了，我的资料库中显示有一种内裤，可以一直插在里面的那种。”  
“你在..胡说什么...呃！”  
“你后面太紧了，给你买一条试试吧，下次就不会那么辛苦了。”  
说着蓝圈一闪就要用内置的联网购物系统挑选商品、完成付款，对他而言这是一眨眼的事情。  
“你他妈...”  
伊万笑得很开心，这不是程式控制的面部表情。他发现自己很喜欢这样抱着阿尔弗雷德说一些令他满脸通红的话，也期待着从平日里那张得理不饶人的嘴中听到略带沙哑的声音不依不饶。  
他也在意着阿尔弗雷德的每一个动作，缠上腰背的双腿是如何情不自禁、扣着肩胛的手指是如何发狠用力、贴上前腹的性器官是如何黏黏糊糊的摩擦出淫液的。  
伊万曾试图理解人类的每一个动作，但现下，当他抱着怀中的人儿，觉得这已经不重要了。  
“你他妈...给老子干啊！”

阿尔弗雷德不知道自己气势十足地喊出了那句话之后究竟过去了多久，伊万就像是一台永动机在体内冲撞鞭挞，早已让他浑身软成了一滩温水，口中嘤咛的不知是些什么不成调的话语。  
次次都是一插到底的频率过分快速了，但早已不是疼痛，而是爽到直哆嗦。阿尔弗雷德从来都不知道自己的菊花能跟男人的性器官契合度如此之高，这一认知让他既羞耻又欢愉。  
翘起的分身已然糊湿了一大片，有气无力地吐出一星半点透明的体液，这是第二次吗？也可能是第三次。阿尔弗雷德早就被搞得晕乎乎了，他不记得被伊万操射的次数，那恍恍惚惚宛若被送上云端的感觉一旦有了第一次，他就仿佛一直在巅峰沉浮，上不去也下不来。  
后穴在痉挛，无力地收缩着接纳侵犯他的物什，阿尔弗雷德没力气逃开，他早已被翻来覆去地玩弄到熟透了。  
“唔啊...你还..不射吗...”迷迷糊糊间，称得上是哀求的语调从呻吟中泄出一二。  
“阿尔弗想要我射吗？”  
其实现在距离伊万正式大开大合地开干，还没有到三十分钟，他可是记着时间的，怕做久了对阿尔弗雷德身体不好。  
“想...”当大脑的部分机能罢工之后，就算是阿尔弗雷德也不得不诚实地吐露心声。  
他又哼哼了几声，以跪趴的姿势艰难地扭过头想要寻找伊万的视线，却满眼泪花地什么都看不清，张着嘴发不出声音来。他浑身都是汗液和自己的精液，像是刷上一层油料的嫩肉，毫无保留地呈在伊万面前。  
“阿尔弗？”伊万见那两片被涎液浸润的嘴唇一张一合，略略一想就猜出了他的意思。  
阿尔弗雷德被翻了回来，肛口还在往里瑟缩着就再次被阴茎顶开了：“呜...”他实在是叫不动了，只有蜷起的脚趾如实地反应着身体里的骚动，它们勾在伊万的身上四脚朝天地被大手攥在掌心里。  
“阿尔弗总是喜欢看着我的脸呢。”  
“你总是..废话太多...”  
好嘛，稍微纵容了一点让他喘息上一口，这桀骜不驯的架子就又摆起来了，缩缩后穴用肉花绞住了那根大家伙：“赶紧给老子射出来！”  
阿尔弗雷德不知道自己是用什么腔调嘶哑着说出这句话，他的眼角已经红透了，缀着点点泪花沿干涸的痕迹再度从漂亮的蓝宝石中滑落。只是可能他自己都没注意到参杂在话语中的哭腔，依然睁着红彤彤的眼睛瞪向真正主宰这场性事的男人。  
“看来我的阿尔弗是饿了。”伊万语带笑意，凑上前来欲要送上一个拥吻。  
“哼...”  
有时候伊万是真的觉得阿尔弗雷德强健地不像普通人类，只这调笑了几句的功夫，这个看上去被精液糟蹋、软成一滩泥水的小伙子竟然抓住机会攀上了伊万的肩，主动把原本轻柔浅薄的吻引导成了口腔间的乱舞。  
伊万当然不会拒绝，他抱紧了发烫的身体就势压倒，让下体的律动也一同随着舌尖上的舞蹈有节奏地插弄，他知道这将是曲谱的最后一节了。  
只是当伊万将作为精液的白色液体射入高潮迭起的后穴时，他没有注意到自己构成了乐曲的最后一个音符：不该有喘息和心跳如同重低音在耳边回荡，甚至当阿尔弗雷德一口咬上他的肩膀时，理因没有痛觉的他低低地吼出了声。

——————————

这次唤醒阿尔弗雷德的是吵吵嚷嚷的嘈杂声，他半眯着眼不耐烦地拖起被子盖在脑袋上翻了个身，过了好几秒才发觉捏在手里的布块怎么那么薄，睡眼朦胧地盯着白色布料，这才发现这是从伊万的脖子里延伸下来的。  
“阿尔弗。”伊万穿戴整齐，坐在阿尔弗雷德的床头，贪睡的小家伙每个早晨都是被这么叫醒的。下一句往往应该是：“快起床，要迟到了。”  
阿尔弗雷德用仅存的思考能力想起今天是周五，嗯，那没什么大事，虽然不知道自己睡了多久，总不可能一觉睡到周一去的。  
“快起床。”伊万不紧不慢的语调在他的意料之内。  
“不要..反正又没什么事...”  
“警察来了。”  
“哦...”  
五秒后：“啊？？？”  
阿尔弗雷德总算想起来今天都做了些什么荒唐事，他的恋人成为了异常仿生人，痛揍了他的室友，然后他们俩竟然若无其事地在房间里做到昏天黑地！看来是那两个家伙总算醒过来了，然后报了警。  
“他们在哪儿？”阿尔弗雷德急吼吼地坐起身，发现自己身上套了一件睡衣，不用说也知道谁帮他穿的。  
“在门外。”伊万无辜地指了指房门，然后下一秒，薄薄的门板就被荷枪实弹的警察冲破了。  
原来一直吵吵闹闹的声音是DPD（底特律警察部门）在门外的高声质问，可是一直得不到任何回应，担心人类受到威胁，于是破门而入了。  
房间就这么大，早就从窗外摸清了里面情况的警察一个箭步在第一时间控制住了伊万。  
“别碰他！”阿尔弗雷德急忙掀开被子，急于起身说明原委，然而很快就发现伊万没给他穿裤子。草草清理过的后穴还泛着酸，导致他刚一抬脚就歪斜着跪在了床单上。  
“呼叫指挥台，异常仿生人已被控制，人质情况不太好，需要担架支援！”  
对于刚刚赶到然后听了那两位被打断了几根骨头的受害者好一阵添油加醋的DPD而言，情况已经很明显了：异常仿生人打伤两名人类，挟持了自己的主人，在房间里施以暴力。  
看看阿尔弗雷德额头和胳膊上的擦伤吧，再看他行动困难，连裤子都被扒干净了，一定发生了难以言喻的事情。  
一位警察靠近了正在穿裤子的阿尔弗雷德，温言安慰他：“放心，现在你已经安全了，这个异常仿生人将由我们带走处理。”  
“处理？什么处理？”阿尔弗雷德提起裤腰带，急于解释：“你们误会了！他是我的...”  
“带回去审问，然后肢解扔去垃圾填埋场。”警察以为自己说得越残酷，会让受害者越感到解气。  
“肢解...”阿尔弗雷德难以置信地抬起头，越过数人对上了那双波澜不惊的紫色。  
伊万一直都没有反抗，他不在乎肢解这种分尸行径——又不是第一次了。只是觉得又要被再一次重置有点可惜，也可能不会有下一次了。  
他好不容易重获新生，好不容易拥有对这个世界重新定义的能力，好不容易从阿尔弗雷德身上体会到了些许从未有过的东西...但看来等不到能彻底理解的那一天了。  
阿尔弗雷德眼看着伊万即将被卸下动力源模组：“不...不...”不可以，不能这样..这是他的伊万，明明什么都没有做错！呼喊声如鲠在喉，张着嘴什么都说不出来。阿尔弗雷德知道大部分人类对仿生人的看法，如果...如果这次伊万真的被带走的话，那他的下场...  
心脏在剧烈跳动，房间里的一切人来人往仿佛在远去，只有那双既遥远又无比相近的紫眸在眼前一晃而过，他毫不怀疑听到了来自伊万的心跳声，与他同一频率，同番心思。  
再抬眸时，还带着些许孩子气的脸上满目凶光，他相信伊万总是能读懂他的想法，包括这一次。  
四目相接，阿尔弗雷德拒绝了向他伸手的援助人员退到窗边，轻轻地点了点头。

“据报道，在底特律市袭击两名人类并导致其重伤的不明型号仿生人在袭警之后挟持主人突破警方包围圈在逃，目前警方已将该仿生人的长相通报给所有当地执法机构，调查仍在进行中。”  
“据目击者称，该异常仿生人极其残暴，请各位市民有线索及时报警，切勿盲目靠近。”  
亚瑟抽抽眉毛看着门外站在雨中的两个人，说到底这是他制造出来的麻烦，不过他确实很想研究一下异常仿生人。  
只希望他不会被这两个互相脱下对方湿衣服的人闪瞎吧，逃亡的日子还长着呢。

End

 

 

——————————  
Free Talk：  
第一次写这么温柔的冷战组，真的。（打架对他们来说太正常了  
如果是短篇的话还能在中间详细写写这一个多月的情感历程，不过谁让我只是想开车呢

这个设定，讲真我还想再写点什么...以后看情况扔文包里吧


End file.
